<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toaru Years Later Series by MysticAmistry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488705">Toaru Years Later Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAmistry/pseuds/MysticAmistry'>MysticAmistry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Multi, Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAmistry/pseuds/MysticAmistry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Touma and Index Kamijou, much like many, have put their Academic City lives behind. Yet, despite all that, and the many years that have come and gone, it seems as if most of the cast still find themselves running into each other.</p><p>Taking place approximately 8~ Years after the series (as of Genesis Testament), this revolves around the lives of the cast that have, become “alumni” of Academy City, retired, or just decided to take a different path. These are sets of stories with plenty of different situations with no large overarching story, but just for fun.</p><p>Even years later, Science and Magic find a way to cross paths.<br/>May contain spoilers for Index OT and NT! <br/>Tags, Characters, Etc. will update as more chapters get posted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamazura Shiage/Takitsubo Rikou, Index Librorum Prohibitorum/Kamijou Touma, Musujime Awaki/Tsuchimikado Motoharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That One Winter’s Day ~ Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's almost time for the New Year! As many start preparing for the holiday, Index has finally arrived back home in Osaka from England, albeit pretty early. She gazes around, remembering how much she's missed her home town despite not being far away from it for a long time. Thanks to her early arrival, she's hoping to sneak in a surprise for Touma!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s1"><em>December 31st - Early Morning, Japan Time</em> </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While the morning was still pretty young, it would eventually become busy. What with it being New Year's Eve and all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The forecast stations across multiple parts of Japan had mentioned the possibility of snow around the evening hours. Even so, some people may find that fitting for the occasion. That's certainly what a certain woman thinks, who was currently held up in a train among so many other people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ The next stop is... Osaka... Osaka... ], a voice over the intercom had stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman looked at one of the small screens hanging from the ceiling of the train. She was absolutely a foreigner, despite that however she knew perfect Japanese. She had beautiful, silver long hair that was currently tied into a pony tail so she wouldn't so much as accidentally sit on it. A handmade scarf with a gold cross and a singular gold color line around it was placed around her neck. To fit the weather, she wore a soft light-turqoise colored jacket over a light gray long sleeved shirt. From her waist down she wore a long skirt the same color as her jacket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had just arrived in the country by plane, and anyone could tell she was excited. The glint in her green shaded eyes was slightly apparent. Today wasn't just special because of the New Year, she was coming back to Japan after leaving to England for about 3-4 months, earlier than usual too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I wonder how he'll take the surprise... I told him I wouldn't be back until January. Hmhm, it'll be fun seeing Sphynx and his Kittens once again too</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at the thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><em>Of course, I can't forget about everyone else who's in Osaka for the afternoon party. I hope Tsuchimikado is waiting for me. He said he'll be able to drive me to the house since it's on the way.</em> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A little boy, sitting just opposite of her, was looking out the window. In the distance, Osaka and its citizens had helped put up quite a fairly large tree filled to the brim with decorations. It wasn't really labeled as a Christmas tree so that way it could be used for both Christmas and New Year's. The woman got lost in awe of just how absolutely gorgeous it was, and the lights weren't even ready yet!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>I should call the restaurant immediately as I get out the train. Reservations can be filled up really quickly, so doing it in the morning would be the best.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just 5 minutes after the train arrived in Osaka station, she checked her phone and looked up the restaurant. She called and waited for them to pick up, all while she continued her way out of the station.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is Starry Night, how can I help you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um, yes I'd like to put in a reservation for two in the evening please."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright. Getting in pretty early huh?" The guy over the phone chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Haha. Yeah... Today's a pretty important day for me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It certainly sounds like it! Anyways, a reservation for two... That'll be ¥8500, you'll need to pay up front so you can secure your seats. Can you give me the names so we can add you to the list?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made her way outside the station. There, she saw Tsuchimikado signalling towards her inside his car. She signalled back with a nod and a finger telling him to wait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kamijou Touma and Kamijou Index please."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the person on the other side of the phone confirmed everything with her, Index hung upon them as she made her way towards the member of the Delta Force. His hair was still the same, he also wore clothing that would fit the season. A navy blue throw over jacket on top of a pretty bland white shirt. Blue jeans from the waist down</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank God you're not Aogami..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Meh, don't worry about him. I don't think the guy's even got his own driver's licence! Hop in."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Index entered through the left side of the car and attached her seatbelt before Tsuchi placed his foot on the acceleration. On the ride home, Index had been looking out the window. Even though it was still early in the morning, there were plenty of people out. Whether it be them getting something to eat, getting ready for work or helping with New Year's decorations.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She never really bothered to notice it much, but she really doesn't miss Academy City. Being a needle in the Science side's haystack terrified her deep down though she never mentioned it personally. Up until 5 years ago, Index, Touma, Othinus and Sphynx had moved to Osaka, and there it was such a breath of fresh air. Of course, Osaka was still filled to the brim with buildings, but it felt more open, less cramped and convoluted to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So what do you lovebirds have planned for the day?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blond friend asked, wanting to stir up a conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, my husband doesn't know anything I've planned ahaha... But I've set up a nice dinner date for later today at Starry Night. Since he won't be home by the time I get there, that'll give me some time to go do a little shopping to find him a gift as a way of saying I'm home."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I see. You're gonna be helping with the afternoon party plans right?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's right. Hopefully things get sorted out with some of the others though. I heard Shirai-san ended up being called to Sendai to back police up with an accident. She doesn't know when she'll be able to come."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming to an intersection, Tsuchimikado continued the conversation as they waited for the green light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah I've heard about Shirai-chan's situation. Kanzaki had some work to do back in England so she's gonna miss out."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"At least the amount of people coming more than makes up for a few losses. Though, I'm still not to thrilled on some missing out..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Index replies with a sad tone in her voice. The red light turned to green, and so, Tsuchimikado drove once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"By the way, it's pretty early. How did you know Kami-yan would be out? Knowing him, he'd be sleeping in!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Haha, most likely. But I was messaging him while I was on the train to Osaka. He said he got caught up with something and had to help Fukiyose-san and the Amakusa, Othinus must be with them as well. I just assumed it had something to do with the party."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe. Actually, now that I think about it, they probably went to help with decoration at Uiharu's store. She needed the extra hands."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Index heard about that. Uiharu Kazari was a good friend of Misaka, Shirai and Saten. Apparently, working in hacking for the past 8 years got her even more interested in other forms of technology, so she set up her own shop related to it. From appliances to phones, washing machines to computers. The place worked together with Saten and Fukiyose's Cafe so it was usually the hang out spot for a lot of them after the store closed up shop for the day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were closing in on the house. Once they did, Tsuchimikado parked. Index left the vehicle and headed straight to the black Gate. She looked to her right and saw the metal sign, which was engraved to the cement wall. It read:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Kamijou Residence for</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Kamijou Touma</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Kamijou Index"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled before Tsuchimikado calls on her. Index turned around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, by the way, send my regards to your love boy and the others! I'm gonna be pretty busy on my end. I should still be able to make it to the party though!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Guess everyone is busy today, huh?", Index giggles, "Alright, well good luck with whatever you're gonna do. I'll see you at the party! Oh and be sure to say hi to Awaki-chan for me!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Will do. Cheers!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blond man drives off. The nun turns around, opens the gate and walks toward the door. Unlocking it with her key, she slowly opens the door and walks inside, closing the door behind hee. Since Touma had already left, all the lights were off. Well, except for one corner of the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even so, Index turned the lights on. The area with the dimmed light actually belonged to Sphynx and his kittens. All except the father was sleeping. Sphynx heard the click of the light switch and immediately got up and running to the silver hair woman. Index gave a pure smile and crouched down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sphynx!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picked Sphynx up and brought him closer to her face. He purred and rubbed his face against Index's who was clearly enjoying it. Sphynx clearly missed one of his owners, after all, it's been almost 3 or 4 months since they last saw each other. Index giggled as the cat's whiskers tickles her face. She puts him down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I hope you've been a great daddy to your little ones."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sphynx meows in delight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Index stands up straight again and looks around. Nothing has really changed, everything is right where it should be. Looking behind her, she sees a thin glass table with multiple plants and photos. You could say this was one of her favorite spots in the house. One photo was a very old group photo with her, Touma, Sphynx and Othinus. Another was from a photoshoot, her hands on Touma's shoulders as they both looked at the camera smiling. To this day though, she does kind of get embarrassed remembering herself in that nun outfit all the time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, the most important ones of all? The photos that were taken the Day and around the days of their marriage just 2 years ago. She remembers their small little conversation they had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You look gorgeous here. To be honest, if you had your picture taken and were to show it to past me, he'd take a minute to recognize it was you!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I guess you could say that even with your "bad luck", it didn't stop you from meeting me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I'm grateful for that. Really.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picks up the picture and smiles, placing her gentle hand on top of it. Looking to the side, there was another photo. This time, it was just them in casual wear. It was her very first photo after she became a Kamijou. Another one was taken just a week after their wedding, the Kamijou Family, that included Sphynx and Othinus, all took a group photo. Index remembers the tears that Kamijou Shiina shed, they all lent a hand in calming her down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Index lifted her left hand. The wedding ring sitting comfortably on her ring finger. She caressed it with her right index finger, smiling before putting it close to her heart. She was taking a bit too long looking at the photos she loved so much. It took Sphynx walking up and rubbing his head against one of her legs to snap her out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's right. I better hurry and see if that shop I wanted to go to was open." She sighs. "I wish Tsuchimikado wasn't super busy. Guess I'll have to walk my way through then..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then, she heard a growl. Looking down, Sphynx looked back at her, his head leaning towards one side probably in confusion. Index placed her hands on her stomach. Yep. It was her alright, just like it always was when she was a teenager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"... Ugh. I haven't eaten since I was on the plane over... I'll need to get myself something to eat for breakfast on the way then..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remember her teenage years, the days where her strong hunger had her bite Touma caused her to let out a small giggle. She crouched down to her cat and pet his head. Index knew she had to give him and the kittens something to eat since Touma would sometimes forget. Once she did, and after placing down the bowls with the food near their small house, she caressed the heads of the kittens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Index stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright. Continue being a good daddy okay? I'm gonna be gone for a bit to get Touma something. Make sure the kittens eat their food!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sphynx meows in response. People would probably look at her weird if they saw her talking to a cat, but she doesn't care. Index thinks it's actually quite calming talking to animals.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all was said and done, and after putting back the bag of cat food, she got ready to leave once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On her way out the gate, she started walking towards the city. Though, there was something bothering her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at the sky, the sun slowly rising and wondered:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I wonder how that girl is doing...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Part I </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">End</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That One Winter's Day ~ Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shortly after Index's arrival, Fukiyose and Saten, now owners of their Cafe, decide to help Uiharu decorate her store for the incoming year. Not only that, even the Amakusa jump in! Even during all this, Itsuwa remains a tad bit heartbroken still after what happened all those years ago...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on... Almost... There... Hng!!"</p><p>Uiharu struggled trying to bring down a box from the storage unit. Even though 8 years have passed, she hasn't grown very much. Same hair and was never able to grow out of her flower headband. With her jacket being hung up somewhere, she had a unique green and sky blue long sleeve sweater and blue jeans from her waist down.</p><p>Uiharu had started tip-toeing on the step-ladder, thanks to that, she managed to grab the sides of the box and slowly nudge it closer to her. However, one of the step-ladder's legs broke which caused her to fall down, along with the box.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>The step-ladder made a loud noise as it fell to the floor on its side. The girl with the flower headband shut her eyes for her inevitable fall...</p><p>Which never came. She slowly opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she was fortunately rescued by a man who was almost completely white. Alongside his white hair, he had a white shirt below a brown, unbuttoned jacket. From the waist down, he wore khaki's with a belt attached. Around his neck was a dark blue scarf with multiple flower patterns on its edges.</p><p>"Haven't I told you multiple times that if you need help, you should call me?"</p><p>"... Yes, yes... I know, I'm sorry, Kakine-kun..."</p><p>The box itself was caught in mid-air by a woman with long black hair. Just like Uiharu, she didn't have a jacket for the winter season since she probably hung it up somewhere. The sleeves of her blue shirt were rolled up to her shoulders. Like the flower headband girl, she too wore jeans.</p><p>"I know you're trying to help, but please be careful. We don't need the store owner getting injured, okay?"</p><p>"Haha... Right, Fukiyose-san..."</p><p>With the help of Kakine, Uiharu got back down to her feet after being princess carried for a bit.</p><p>Fukiyose Seiri had become a beautiful adult woman. Her chest grew a tiny bit more, probably... Up until a few years ago, she met Saten Ruiko and the two hit it off surprisingly well. Currently, they're in ownership of a certain, and quite successful, cafe. While Uiharu's store itself wasn't open, the cafe section was. Thanks to the team up, it actually benefitted both of their businesses. Not only that, this branch of the cafe was actually made to be the main branch. Fukiyose and Saten have been thinking of branching out, but they still need to hire more people to do so.</p><p>This Kakine Teitoku in particular was formerly Beetle 05 created by the original Level 5 Esper. He was far different personality wise, the complete opposite of the Kakine that Accelerator fought all those years back. Starting Spring 2 years ago, both he and Gokusai Kaibi had ended up moving into Uiharu's place. Somewhere between then and now, those two started seeing Uiharu as a parental figure despite her still being pretty young.</p><p>"What's even in the box?", Kakine asks a simple question.</p><p>"They're more decorations. Actually, they aren't for the store though. The people behind that tall tree had called multiple stores to help give them whatever we could give them to help make it stand out instead of just being surrounded by lights. Sadly... this is the only box... Compared to the neighboring bookstore, this is nothing."</p><p>"Well," Fukiyose effortlessly placed one side of the box on her right shoulder, using her right arm and hand to keep it steady, "Help's help. I'm sure they wouldn't care. You wanted these delivered right now?"</p><p>Uiharu gets lost in thought for a moment before shaking her head.</p><p>"No, let's keep it here. We're almost done decorating right? Why don't we just put all the remaining decorations we don't use in there? Let's just put it in a more... grounded spot haha..."</p><p>She nervously chuckles as Fukiyose turns around and leaves the storage area. She could hear the remaining two's small conversation still.</p><p class="italic">
  <em>You can be a clutz you know that? Maybe Gokusai was right, she should babysit you...</em>
</p><p class="italic">
  <em>Ah! That's mean, Kakine! I'm fine by myself, you two don't have to worry. I'm a grown woman now okay?</em>
</p><p>All Fukiyose could do was give a slight giggle. They really are close.</p><p>Placing the box of ornaments over the counter, she had taken out a sharpie and wrote 'Please do not remove the ornaments in this box.' Fukiyose turned around and made sure everyone was doing their work. A lot of people came over to help Uiharu, especially those belonging to the Amakusa. From the Substitute Supreme Pontiff Tatemiya Saiji to Itsuwa, Uragami, Isahaya, Nomozaki, Kouyagi, among others. Though, Tatemiya was calmly sitting on the other edge of the store watching everyone else work, which Fukiyose absolutely reacted to as she stomped on over to him.</p><p>"Hey, you get to work too!"</p><p>"Ah, but can't you see? I'd like to think my body has become too old and frail..."</p><p>"What do you mean by "I'd like to think my body has become frail"?! You're still in your 30's!"</p><p>Itsuwa looked at the two of them bickering. They're almost always like this. In fact, Fukiyose in general hasn't really changed much. Itsuwa had grown her hair out a bit and added a side pony tail to mix things up. Wearing a purple shirt with white spots, she also had a green sweater over it, normally she would tie the area near her waist into a tie. It was pretty similar to that green outfit she used during her and Touma's excursion in France actually. Unlike many people, she wore on short jeans and leggings, and would be questioned a lot, but Itsuwa would reply on how she really mind the cold that much.</p><p>Itsuwa went back to work, but while doing so, her mind wandered off. Index was coming back to Japan, and because of it, she distinctly remembers what happened before those two started dating. Even back then, the thought of moving on hurt her even though she loved Touma. However, after confiding her feelings to him, he couldn't reciprocate those feelings. It made her extremely sad, but she stayed by his side and act as a sort of a guide to help Touma and Index's relationship continue to flourish. Index joked on how if they were to have a child, she would ask Itsuwa to be their Godmother to which she really appreciated.</p><p>She stopped whatever it was that she was doing and moved over to the next table that needed cleaning. As soon as she started, the slide doors to the store opened up. And inside came a woman in her early 20's. Long hair that was currently tied to a pony tail and a flower accessory on the left side of her head. She wore a white jacket over a clean black shirt. A brown skirt from the waist down.</p><p>"Guess who brought Coffee!~"</p><p>Her voice was heard throughout the store. Tatemiya sighs and gets up.</p><p>"I really need that come to think of it..."</p><p>"Thank you so much, just put it over on the counter, Saten."Fukiyose kindly told.</p><p>"Ay ay, Captain!" Saten smiled, and as she walked over, she passed by Itsuwa who got lost in thought again.</p><p>"Good Morning, Itsuwa! I made the coffee you wanted. Seems like you really need it."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yes, Good Morning, Rui-chan. And thanks, I'll make sure to get it." She gives off a warm smile.</p><p>"Oh, good morning, Saten! Thanks for coming!"</p><p>Uiharu's voice reached Saten's ears as she placed down the drinks on the counter.</p><p>"Well, it IS partly my store, Uiharu."</p><p>Saten replied. She then placed a finger on her chin and examined her. She looked at her face to which Uiharu cocked it to the side in confusion. Saten slowly looked down at Uiharu's jeans before turning her head to the side.</p><p>"Darn it..."</p><p>"Why do you look so disappointed?!"</p><p>Saten was unpleased at the fact that Uiharu wore jeans instead of her trademarked skirt. Saten still liked flipping her skirt up just like the old days, but now, Uiharu would be ready for it more than ever.</p><p>The both of them continued bickering. For some time, some of the others went over to grab a sip of their coffee. Itsuwa took awhile to grab hers. Taking a sip, she felt warm inside, it calmed her down a bit. She looked at the ceiling as she rested her back on the front of the counter. Saten noticed this and walked over.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"... Can I be honest?"</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"... I still haven't moved on... Even after I told him how I felt before they started dating, I thought I would've gotten something off my shoulders, but..."</p><p>Itsuwa frowned. Saten knew exactly who she was talking about. She looks down and smiles.</p><p>"As cliche as it is, love hurts. People have this... I don't know, conception of how it's easy to move on once you tell someone your feelings even if you know they won't reciprocate."</p><p>Itsuwa looked at her.</p><p>"To some, it may be true. But not everyone. Look at me haha. You and plenty of other people know he and I dated for about a year, and I really do appreciate the time Touma and I were together..."</p><p>Saten turned her head to the woman beside her. She closed her eyes and smiled.</p><p>"...but, as you can see, it... Didn't really work out between us."</p><p>Itsuwa could tell. Her smile wasn't 100% pure. She could tell that, through those green shades eyes, despite being closed, deep down. She misses it all, she misses Kamijou. Touma and Ruiko were quite a unique pair in many people's eyes, between friends, they knew they loved each other's company. But slowly, things changed between the two of them. Seeing each other less, talking less, etcetera. Despite all the hard work their friends did to put them together, it all only lasted a year. Nowadays, they remain good friends, and they're still close enough to confide with each other about many things, even relationships.</p><p>"Honestly, I still feel some jealously here and there seeing those two together, but I'll still support them. If he's happy, then I'm happy too."</p><p>Ruiko truly has never moved on. She still has the photo of her and Touma from a photo booth back in Tokyo as her phone's lock screen wallpaper.</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is that, while it's easy for some to move on, it's okay to still feel like you're being held back still. Maybe it'll disappear and you'll never notice it. If you're still bothered, you can always talk to him again to calm your nerves down."</p><p>Itsuwa looked at her coffee. The lights above created a slight reflection of her face. From across the room, Kakine shouted:</p><p>"Hey, give us a hand here, Saten!"</p><p>"Righty!"</p><p>She stood up straight and placed her drink on the table before looking at Itsuwa.</p><p>"Drink up or it's gonna get cold."</p><p>Itsuwa looked back at her and nodded with a smile. She took a few sips. She didn't really know how to take Saten's advice, I mean, should she really talk it out with him again? How would he react to it? Actually, would it even be a good idea to do it at all? Many questions flooded the Amakusa member's mind.</p><p class="italic">
  <em>No, Itsuwa, now's not the time for that! I need to help everyone else right now!</em>
</p><p>She was determined. She grabbed a towel and started to clean again. And after all that was done, she was picked up by Fukiyose to put some decorations on the high sections of the walls. Kakine did a lot effortlessly. Uiharu really liked how everything was turning out. By the time everyone was finished, Fukiyose and Saten readied themselves up for the Cafe. People would be up bright and early, busy too since many had New Year's plans. Drinks would be perfect to kick off the day.</p><p class="italic">
  <em>Hang on...</em>
</p><p>Saten thought as she put on her work apron.</p><p class="italic">
  <em>Touma was supposed to come help us out for the morning... What happened... Actually... Maybe I already know the answer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <strong>Part II</strong>
</p><p class="center bolder">
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>